The Mistaken Text
by DanceRawrDemyx
Summary: Bella gives Lovino a fake number, which happens to be Antonio's. The two start a game to figure out who they are. Meanwhile at school, the bad touch trio has been harassing Lovino, but he just doesn't seem to mind when its Antonio. Spamano, Fruk, PruAus, RUSAME! mostly Spamano tho.
1. Chapter 1

_Bella?_

**_Who's this?_**

_The guy you just gave your number to._

**_Oh sorry man, she gave you the wrong number. Bella with the blonde hair and creepy brother?_**

_Yeah, but It's fine._

**_I could give you her number. I think i have it somewhere. _**Why was he still talking to him?

_No thanks. _

**_Do you go to the Academy? _**

_yea_

**_I have an idea then!_**

_What?_

**_We play a game! We ask each other questions to try and figure out who the other is!_**

_Sounds good. But i have to go. Bye._

**_Bye!_**

This guy was strange and optimistic, but Lovino actually thought it would be fun. But he was going to be late to class now. Taking the side hallway, he was grabbed.

"Oh Lovino where are you going?" Shit... He was stopped by the bad touch trio. Their name literally described them. They attacked innocent boys by dragging them into the bathroom (or closet, really wherever) and kissed them till they begged for more. Which actually some did.

Anyways! They liked Lovino for some reason. About once a week he was dragged in at random. Usually Gilbert and Francis fought while Antonio watched for teachers. So like always, Gilbert pushed him into the wall.

"Hey Antonio, you want a turn this time?" The prussian said. Said teen turned to them and shrugged.

"You know how i am." He said with his thick spanish accent. The other two nodded.

"See ya in class then!" They ran out the door leaving Antonio and Lovino alone. The spanish teen moved over to him and bend down to the ground. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other. Lovino was frozen like normal. Antonio didn't like that reaction so he wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him closer.

The Italian blushed slightly, relaxing a bit. Antonio noticed this and smiled. He slowly deepened the kiss and Lovino was kissing him back, unsure of why, Antonio broke the kiss and had a huge grin. He pecked his lips and then stood up.

"That was fun. I have dibs on you now." He said then walked out. Each member had dibs on someone. Gilbert had Roderich, Francis had Arthur. **(i don't ship fruk :( ) **Now Lovino was trapped as Antonio's.

The Italian sat on the ground thinking over what just happened. He had now been kissed by each of the members, something that never really happened. Francis was too rough, Gilbert always wanted to go further, but Antonio... he actually was gentle... it was strange... he kinda liked it.

Lovino was sitting at a table with Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku, when his phone vibrated.

**_Hello!_**

_Hi_

**_So you want to start the first question? _**They started asking each other questions like Whats your favorite color, music, what you like to do, etc.

**_What do you think of the bad touch trio?_**

_Hate them._

**_Have they ever done anything to you?_**

_Yea. Thats why i hate them. _

**_Oh I'm sorry. I've known them for awhile. They're not that bad._**

_Unless you've been dragged away and practically raped. They're all fucking rapist and perverts._

**_What do you think of each of them?_**

_Gilbert - creepy. Francis - rapist. Antonio really isn't that bad... he normally just keeps watch._

**_Ah well. Do you have a favorite? ;) _**Lovino chuckled.

_I'd have to go with Antonio. _

**_Do you like girls or guys?_**

_Excuse me?_

**_You never know here!_**

_Well... girls don't like me. I guess i'm bi..._

**_How interesting. I'm gay. 100% _**

_good for you._

**_Can i call you by a nickname? You can call me Spain._**

_Spain? ok... Romano._

**_That sounds cool! Ok Roma~_**

"So you actually gave him your number?" Seya (Seychelles, sorry i have no name) asked Bella.

"Are you kidding me? I gave him Antonio's number! He can deal with them." The girls laughed. Both boys had no idea they were texting each other.

Nor did they realize they were making out in a bathroom just a few hours ago.

**_Roma?_**

_Romano. Not Roma. _

**_You're no fun!_**

_Sorry. Anyways, what grade are you?_

**_Senior. _**Crap.

_Oh.. well I'm a junior. _

**_Ah younger guy huh? Nice ;)_**

_Stop doing that you creep._

**_You like it Roma. You'll love me~_**

_I'm going to class. Bye._

**_But there's still 10 minutes left! _**There was no reply from Romano. Antonio looked up to his friends.

"By the way, i have dibs on Lovino." He said. The others frowned.

"But that's no fun!" Francis whined. "We actually like Lovino! You and i don't like Roderich. You and Gilbert don't like Arthur! But we like Lovino!" The Italian just happened to be passing when they said his name. He was going to go to class early to avoid the crowds.

"Hey Lovi~" Antonio said with a wink. Lovino glared at him, his face slightly pink. The others noticed and started cracking up.

"Looks like Lovino's warming up to Antonio ja?" Gilbert said loudly, causing people to look over. Lovino quickly rushed out and up the stairs.

"Aw he's adorable." Antonio sighed. They all laughed.

The rest of the day, Lovino managed to avoid the bad touch trio, till after school that is.

"Hey Lovi! You wanna go hang out with us?" Antonio yelled to him. The 3 were standing there by the door waiting for him.

"Why the hell would i want to hang with you bastards?" Lovino snapped, pushing past them. Antonio grabbed his shoulder.

"But Lovi! We want you to hang out with us!" He whined. The Italian slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled.

"Fratello! Are you coming?" Feliciano yelled, Ludwig drove them home everyday.

"Bye Lovi~" Antonio said, pecking the other's lips causing him to blush.

"I said don't touch me bastard!" Lovino yelled getting into the car. They drove home, Lovino in a silent corner of death.

**_Heya Roma!_**

_Why do you call me that?_

**_Because i like nicknames. I use them on everyone! _**Lovino got out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down all he know about Spain.

He was Spanish

favorite color is red

senior

likes nicknames

gay

It wasn't much to figure out.

**_Roma? What color are your eyes?_**

_Greenish hazel i guess... they change._

**_How cool! My eyes are just green._**

Green eyes. It was coming closer together.

_Well green is nice. _

**_Totally! So, do you have any siblings?_**

_I have two brothers, no sisters. _

**_Ah, i'm an only child. But i have a cat! His name actually is Spain!_**

_Lonely cat boy. _Antonio chuckled.

**_Shut up. Anyways, sorry for at lunch. Did the rest of your day go alright?_**

_Up until the end of the day. _

**_What happened?_**

_Bad touch trio were bothering me. _Spain's eyes went wide. He got out paper and wrote what he knew.

Italian

likes red, and tomato's

has 2 brothers

messed with by them... Lovino was Romano.

_Spain?_

**_When we have a guess should we just say it?_**

_You came up with the game idiot._

**_Lovino? _**The Italian stared at his phone. How did he figure it out...? Deny deny deny deny!

_Wrong._

**_Shit. I was sure of it. Lovino Vargas._**

_I g2g. text you later. Ciao._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lovino tried very hard to avoid the BTT, but Francis and Gilbert still got him. They dragged him to the same smelly bathroom, but this time, Matthew and Yao were in there as well. Antonio was sitting on the sink and grinned as Lovino was dragged in. Despite what Romano said, he still thinks Romano is Lovino.

The Italian blushed at the large grin that pointed towards him. Gilbert pushed him to the wall. Lovino has been in this situation before, though it was Roderich, Ivan... and Francis was kissing him... This time though, Spain walked over, rather awkwardly, and kissed him. He kissed him with the same gentle way as the day before. Putting a hand on the side of his face. Lovino blushed and remained frozen. He heard a moan and unfortunately opened his eyes to see Matthew being felt up by Gilbert in a very inappropriate way. This is an example of what happens when the BTT makes you want it. Sure enough Matthew dragged Gilbert into a stall where the two would.. do their business.

At the 2nd moan, Lovino quickly plugged his ears. He hated hearing that. Antonio opened his bag and pulled out headphones. He set them over Lovino's head and turned on the music. This act of kindness caused Lovino to turn a dark pink. Antonio just smiled and kissed him again. It completely muffled any sounds of Matthew's moaning.

Lovino was so calm he even found himself kissing back like yesterday. It was strange still but felt almost right... maybe he was getting too used to this.

Antonio on the other hand was so happy. He has had a crush on Lovino for a few years now, but never could talk to him. But knowing that Lovino is Romano also made him upset. He told him he hated the bad touch trio, but also said the antonio wasn't that bad. It was all so confusing.

Lovino opened his eyes yet again and saw that Gilbert and Matthew were finished and Ivan and Francis were already gone. Antonio smiled at the Italian.

"Can i talk to you for a bit?" He said, his face close to the other.

"Why would i want to talk to you?!" Lovino snapped.

"Because you do." Gilbert took this as a hint to leave so they left, leaving the two alone. Antonio sat back on the sink while Lovino remained on the floor.

"So Lovino... we've never talked before."

"I don't get why the hell we would. You guys drag me here to kiss me against my will."

"But you enjoy it. I know you do, why else would you kiss back?" He had him there. "Anyways, maybe you and i could actually hang out sometime. You know, without the kissing and everything."

"How about no." Lovino stood up. He wanted to leave but something was telling him to stay. So he did something different. He sat next to Antonio on the sink.

"Lovino, you're really cute you know?"

"S-shut up bastard. I am not." Antonio wrapped his arm around the other. "If you don't want to hang out, we can always go on a date." Lovino's eyes went wide and he blushed.

"Hell no!" Lovino hopped down. Antonio followed him to the door and closed it before it was fully opened.

"What the hell?" he said. Antonio just stood there for a moment looking at the Italian.

"Lovi, can i ask you something?"

"Just fucking ask dumb shit." Antonio remained silent for a minute. Then looked at him with a smile.

"Will you let me kiss you?" He said, a goofy grin on his face. Lovino wanted to scream in his face WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ASKING ME THIS AFTER FORCING ME TO KISS YOU? But he didn't. Instead he leaned up and kissed him. They were both in shock by what just happened. Lovino dashed out of the door and ran down the hallway.

Antonio looked for him at lunch and noticed he wasn't there. When he asked Feliciano, he said Lovino went home sick.

**_Roma?_**

_Hey._

**_What's up...?_**

_Nothing.._

**_Sorry if i upset you last night. i feel like i did._**

_It's fine. Can i get some advice?_

**_Sure!_**

_I like someone... but we have kinda an interesting relationship._

**_Like how?_**

_Well... i don't want to really say it... _

**_What basically complicates it?_**

_He's in the Bad Touch Trio. _Antonio's heart stopped.

**_Who?_**

_Does it matter which one? They're all bad..._

**_Antonio's a nice guy Roma, trust me._**

_How did you know it was Antonio?_

**_Just a guess! _**Lovino sat on his bed thinking.

**_Hey Roma, do you have a guess who i am?_**

_Not yet. I'm trying to figure it out._

**_You'll get it soon! I still think you're Lovino tho._**

_I'm not._

**_If one of us figures out the other, we have to reveal who we are. No lying._**

_Fine_

**_Well its time for class, text you later._**

_Bye._ Lovino laid back down onto his bed trying to go over who Spain was.

_Hey Feli, can you see if Ludwig has Antonio's number?_

**_Hai Fratello! Uhm... He has Gilbert's number... But Antonio sits next to him._**

_I need to talk to him._

**_Hola? _**Lovino's phone said the text was from The Potato Bastard

_Antonio? _

**_Hola Lovi!_**

_Hey, do you maybe wan to... hang out later or something?_

**_Sure! But i heard you went home?_**

_I just didn't want to be in school._

**_Well how about after school i'll pick you up and we'll go do stuff._**

_Sounds good._

**_Ludwig is asking for his cell back. Bye Lovi~ _**Wait... how did he know where he lived? Lovino was about to text back when he noticed something in that last message. _Lovi~_ The nickname, the little squiggle... It was familiar. The italian looked at past texts with Spain. _Lovi~ Roma~ Lovi~ Roma~_ They were the same. Spain was Antonio.

Lovino screamed into a pillow. He revealed his crush on him to him! He just had to deny that it was him texting Antonio.

* * *

**this was kinda short. I'm building up to the whole hang out thingy. **

**I just want to thank you guys for the favorites, reviews, and follows. I really appreciate it, it just made my day yesterday.**

**Also i should have 1 or 2 others up today, since im spending like 3 hours in the library. (7th period, 8th period, and hour after school)**

**THANK YOU!**

**~DanceRawrDemyx**


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock on the door so Lovino got up and saw his crush on the other side.

"Hola Lovi! Ready to go?" Antonio said cheerfully. The Italian nodded and walked out, following him to the car. It was a pretty nice car too.

"So what did you want to do?" Lovino asked. Antonio thought for a moment.

"Well i have to stop by Gilbert's house and get my wallet back from Francis." Lovino wouldn't question why Francis had the wallet in the first place. They drove to a few blocks down the road, the Beilschmidt (Not sure if thats right No internet right now..) house wasn't too far.

"Come on! They won't hurt you if you're with me!" Antonio said, trying to convince Lovino to come in with him. The younger sighed.

"Fine. They better not touch me." He said getting out of the car. Antonio grabbed his hand.

"They won't! You're mine!" Lovino blushed and was dragged into the house. The two other BTT members were chilling on the couch.

"Aw look who got his date!" Gilbert mocked. Antonio glared at him then put out his hand to Francis, who ignored it.

"Give me my wallet Francis." He demanded, but the french man just laughed.

"And if i don't have it?"

"Then you owe me three-hundred dollars." Lovino's face was shocked. Who carries around three-hundred bucks?! Gilbert laughed.

"Aw give it up Francis. Antonio needs money to take his love on a fancy date." The small Italian blushed by the word date.

"Lovi, you look like a tomato!" Antonio yelled. They all laughed at him. Getting mad, he went to walk out but Antonio grabbed his hand once again.

"Hold on." He whispered. Then he jumped onto Francis and held his hands down while Gilbert grabbed the wallet.

"Have fun." the Prussian said, tossing Lovino the wallet with a wink. He glared at him. They left and got back into the car.

"You are so cute!" Antonio squealed. Lovino stared at him for a moment, his face turning pinker and pinker.

"Little tomato." The spanish teen said, leaning over to kiss his nose.

"Don't do that!" Lovino yelled, backing away.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to! Just don't touch me bastard." Antonio looked back at the road.

"Ok... well where do you want to go?" Lovino shrugged. Antonio kept driving, past the city limits. "Where are we going?" he asked. The Spanish teen smiled, but stayed silent. Lovino backed into the seat and took out his phone. He was going to test something.

_Hey Spain?_ Suddenly Antonio's phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Lovino.

"Can You check that?" He asked. Lovino opened the phone, his eyes going wide. His experiment had a positive result.

"Hey Spain..." Lovino read. "From Roma. Who's that?" He tried acting like he didn't know.

"I wish i knew! I'm trying to figure it out. I thought it was you but i guess not. Give me my phone." Lovino handed him his phone back. He quickly texted something back. **(DONT DO THIS WHILE DRIVING KIDS!)** Lovino's phone vibrated in his pocket, hoping Antonio couldn't hear that.

Unknowingly to Lovino, Antonio's face turned to a smile. He was right. It was Lovino, and now he knew who Spain was as well.

"Hey Lovi, was that your phone?"

"Oh yeah." he took out his phone. "It's just Feliciano. He wanted to know if i'll be home for dinner." Spain tried not to laugh. Such a lie.

"You won't be." They were still driving. It had to be a half hour out of town.

"Where are we even going?" Lovino said once again. Again, Antonio didn't reply. Soon they drove into a new town. There seemed to be some sort of festival going on.

"I heard about this and wanted to go. So i brought you." Antonio said, they got out and the smell of fried food was everywhere. Music was playing and children were screaming in joy. There were families walking and people talking, a rather large crowded place.

Suddenly Lovino couldn't see Antonio so he spun around in a sort of panic. He didn't want to be left alone in a strange place. Out of nowhere, the spanish teen grabbed his hand and pulled him to himself. He held up two tickets. They walked into the crowd and gave the people their tickets, still holding hands. Antonio claimed it was so they wouldn't be separated, but Lovino knew it was just to hold his hand.

"Ew, look at the fags holding hands!" Someone shrieked. It was a teenage girl holding hands with a small child.

"Mommy, what's wrong with that? If they love each other they love each other." the child said.

"It's not right Emma." the teen mother scolded. Antonio glared at her and walked over to them, since they were causing a scene.

"Homosexuality isn't right? Is being knocked up in your early teens right then? At least your daughter is smarter than you." He said. The girl felt embarrassed and it showed by her flustered face. Lovino looked down at little Emma. She was smiling at him.

"You two are cute!" She squeaked, she couldn't have been older than 4. Lovino blushed then looked back to where the two teens were arguing.

"At least if we're gay nobody will end up a teenage daddy, knocking up a close minded bitch like you." She had no more comebacks and resorted to slapping Antonio, which upset Lovino.

"What the fuck lady? You're being the bitch here so you slap him? What are you teaching your daughter! Antonio did nothing but stand up for something you're too stupid to notice." Lovino yelled. Antonio smiled and hugged the other.

"Thank you Lovi~ but we don't have to deal with people like this if we don't want to." he said. The teen grabbed her daughter and walked away.

"Bye Antonio! Bye Lovi!" Emma called. Lovino smiled.

"She's adorable." Antonio said, grabbing onto Lovino's hand again. The people around them left the crowd that had formed, and they walked on.

"Are you hungry?" Antonio asked. Lovino shrugged. They walked up to a booth that said pizza on it and got a few slices. The two found a spot along a fence by the beach that boarded the right side of the town.

"Not real italian pizza, but still good." Lovino said. "My grandpa makes the best pizza and pasta ever."

"I'll have to try it sometime to really know. Meanwhile, i make badass churro's." Antonio said with a chuckle. "Hey I'll be back!" He got up and ran back into the crowd. Lovino sat waiting for his return. When he finally did, he held up a large frosting covered pastry.

"Ok, what the hell is that?" Lovino asked.

"I have no idea. the guy said something in Danish, then said something else, winked, and another dude came up and pulled him to the floor by his tie." **(Now who could they be...? Another OTP of mine perhaps?) **Antonio said, running his finger across the top of the frosting mountain, and held it in front of the other. "Try it!" Lovino bit into the actual pastry and frosting dotted his nose, not that he noticed.

"Not bad." He said. Antonio laughed. "What?" He leaned forward and kissed the frosting off of the other's nose, causing him to blush.

"You really are adorable aren't you?"

"Shut up bastard!" Lovino yelled and was followed with pushing Antonio, who dropped the pastry onto the italian's jacket. "Shit!"

"Lovi! I'm so sorry!" Mt. Frosting had covered a large portion of the clothing. They tried to wipe it up, but there was a large white stain now on it and if he wore it... well it would be suspicious wouldn't it? Antonio ended up putting into his car and Lovino was left in his pink shirt. Don't judge him. Feliciano gave it to him for his birthday.

They walked a bit longer, looking at all the events around the place but ended up just on the beach.

"Perfect love scene." Antonio muttered.

"W-what?" Lovino stuttered.

"I'm just saying! On the beach, at sunset, with the person i like..." the spanish teen admitted nervously. Lovino blushed. They both plopped down onto the sand, a few other people on the beach as well. Lovino laid down into the sand with Antonio following.

"Thanks for standing up for me Lovi, when that bitch slapped me." Antonio said with a smile.

"That was nothing. Just helping out..." Suddenly Lovino's phone vibrated again, so he sat up and checked it.

**_Are you there?_** Lovino just placed his cell back. Why would Antonio text someone when he was with Lovino? Antonio smiled while watching him try to be sneaky. So obvious.

He slowly wrapped his arms around Lovino, pulling him into a hug. The Italian blushed, but leaned back into the embrace with a smile on his face.

"Lovino, you realize i've liked you for awhile now..." He said, but was met with a frown.

"If you liked me then why would you let them do that stuff to me?!" He yelled. Antonio looked slightly shocked.

"I... i couldn't let it seem like i liked you... It's been a few years honestly..." Lovino looked away embarrassed for yelling. "Do you like me too Lovi...?" The italian blushed, not wanting to admit to it. The sun was now set behind the horizon.

"Can we go home?" Lovino said, changing the subject. Antonio looked disappointed but nodded.

"Yea, come on." They walked to the car and drove in silence. Actually, Lovino had fallen asleep. They arrived at the Vargas household and Antonio walked around to wake him up.

"Lovi you're home now. Wake up." He lightly shock him. It italian blinked and rubbed his eyes, then hopped out. Antonio walked the boy up to the door and stood there.

"We should hang out again sometime! This was fun!" the Spanish teen said, trying to keep things optimistic.

"Maybe." Lovino said, his hand on the doorknob. "Bye."

"Bye." Antonio turned and started to walk away when Lovino grabbed his hand and pulled him back, crashing his lips onto the other's. They stayed like that for a moment, with just their lips pressed together, that is till Antonio started to move them. That's when Lovino pulled back and ran into the house.

"He likes me." Antonio said when he got into his car.

**Hey! i'm sorry if this is a shorter story, or if you were expecting something longer. IM NOT SAYING THIS IS THE END! **

**hopefully i will have another chapter up tomorrow, but then i'm going out of town for a few days and i won't be bringing my laptop. **

**Well most likely not be bringing. Small chance. **

**ANYWAYS, i'll update as soon as i get home saturday! **

**thanks!**

**~DanceRawrDemyx**


	4. Chapter 4

**i gave up counting how many times i've tried writing. i think i have extreme writers block. I have 4 stories im working on and i want to start another, but not till i finish one. **

**_Hey Roma! You never answered me yesterday!_**

_Sorry, i was busy. _Like he already didn't know.

**_Oh what were you doing?_**

_Just with a friend_

**_A special friend? ;)_**

_None of your business._

**_Did you like the person?_**

_Why are you asking me this? _Avoiding the subject again Lovino.

**_Because i'm curious!_**

_Spain, it's none of your business!_

**_Roma I'm curious!_**

**_Romano? You there?_**

**_Hello?_**

**_Roma!_**

Lovino had left his phone in his room while he took a shower. Did he really like Antonio? Yes he did. Antonio knew that as well. It was all very confusing. He rinsed himself off and got out, drying himself and putting on boxers. Then the italian went back to his room where his phone had just vibrated.

**_Hey Roma, meet me in the back bathroom at school tomorrow at 10:30 _**His eyes widened. This won't end well.

Monday rolled around and Lovino was thinking whether or not he should go. Chances of him actually going were low. Antonio had already guessed it was him and he worried about what would happen. These moments were when he wished he had friends other than his brother. Wow... that's lonely. He decided to go to class.

"Hey what are you doing out of class?" Gilbert called down the hallway to the italian. He froze. He wanted to avoid them!

"He asked a question Lovi~" Antonio said with a smirk.

"Just going to class, leave me alone bastards." He tried to walk past the three, who had now surrounded him.

"One condition Lovi! Give me a kiss and we'll let you go." the spanish teen said. Lovino frowned.

"No." He tried to push past now but they all stayed in place. "Just let me go!" Francis chuckled and Gilbert grabbed the italian's arms, pulling them behind him.

"Let go!" Lovino yelled, but the two just laughed, although Antonio looked slightly concerned.

"Let him go guys." He said. Lovino fell to the ground by their hands, but kept his eyes glued onto the spanish teen, who extended his hand out to him. Helping Lovino up, he managed a smile. Lovino could see the sadness in his eyes and knew it was his fault for not showing up, not the Antonio knew, or as far as Lovino knew. Is that confusing? The italian just stared into those sad green eyes for another moment before standing on his toes and kissing him. It was a short peck, and then Lovino ran the other way. He could hear Francis and Gilbert laughing and knew Antonio would be standing there at a loss for words.

"Well you got what you wanted!" Gilbert said, trying to snap the spanish teen out of his shocked state. Antonio nodded sadly. "Well what's wrong?"

"I want more. I want kisses all the time. I want everything of Lovino. Guys, I think I'm in love!" He said with a cheerful depressed tone. Oxymoron or what? The other two laughed once more.

"Well shit thats cool. I think the little babe has a crush on you anyways." Gilbert said.

"Interesting words Gil." Francis said. The three laughed and walked away. Lovino was sitting in the bathroom where he was suppose to meet Antonio earlier. He was thinking about if he did go. It was 11, so it was for sure too late. The door opened and Lovino hid in a stall. There were sounds of kissing and he opened the door a crack to see Gilbert and Roderich kissing. He knew if he interrupted, Gilbert would kill him. So Lovino just stood hidden in the stall. Then someone else entered the bathroom. He already knew it was the others. The Bad Touch Trio was attacking people. The italian was for sure trapped now.

"Toni, keep watch!" Gilbert said. Peeking through the crack, he saw Francis had Matthew against the wall. Antonio was by the door thankfully, Lovino wouldn't want to see him kissing anyone else. Suddenly his phone beeped, the battery dead. Then there was Antonio standing in front of the stall, and there was a knock.

"Who's in there?" He asked. Lovino looked down. He had been caught. Antonio's head popped above the stall. "Lovi!" He yelled. "Will you come out and play?" Lovino remained silent.

"Please Lovi~" he whispered. The Italian looked up and saw a strange look in his eyes. Antonio broke the eye contact by looking back. Thats when he heard the click of the stall being unlocked. The spanish teen opened the door where Lovino was leaning back against the wall, trying to look uncaring. Antonio closed the stall door behind him, thankfully this was the handicapped stall, so it was larger.

Antonio walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Lovi?" He said, trying to get him to look at the other. "Can I k-" Lovino grabbed his face and kissed him. This came as a shock for Antonio, who froze. This caused Lovino to think he did something wrong, so he broke the kiss and back up again, looking away.

"Lovi~ Come here!" He purred, pulling the other to him. Antonio placed his lips on the other's cheek and then kissed his way to his lips. They started kissing for a little bit until a knock was on the door.

"Hey Antonio, are you just taking a piss or what?" Francis asked, nobody knew Lovino was there. Antonio turned away to leave but Lovino pulled him one last time for a kiss. Then Antonio joined his friends and they left.

"Those 3 are so... annoying..." Roderich said. Him and Matthew were still there, sitting on the sink. Lovino opened the door.

"We thought we heard you in there." Matthew said quietly. "You're awfully loud." Lovino blushed.

"Well so are you two." The three were used to seeing each other in this sort of situation. "You turn into such a girl Roderich." Smack! "Ow.."

"Have some respect! Gilbert does have talented lips..." Roderich fantasized.

"Someone have a crush?" Matthew asked. Roderich turned away. "Shut up! Like you don't like someone!"

"i do..." Matthew blushed. "Ivan." They both turned to Lovino. "Who do you like Lovino?" "From the sounds coming from that stall, its Antonio." The italian smacked Roderich. "It is!" the Austrian yelled, laughing.

"Would you shut up?" Lovino said, glaring. "Fine, i admit it! I like Antonio! Now shut up!" bzzzzz! He picked up his phone.

**_You weren't there :( _**He rolled his eyes.

_I never said i would be. _

**_But Roma! I wanted to see who you were!_**

_You can just wait. _

**_ROMA!_** Lovino put his phone away. He knew he disappointed him, but... well he didn't have an excuse! Why didn't he go!?

**_You owe me now for standing me up!_**

_What do i owe you?_

**_A secret!_**

_What? No._

**_Just a secret. Come on! _**He didn't want to disappoint him a second time...

_Fine. I have a pillow shaped like a tomato that i sleep with every night. Happy?_

**_Not much of a secret. But that's so cute!_**

_Shut up. _They started sharing a few more secrets.

_"_Who're you texting?" Gilbert asked Antonio. Without thinking, he said: "Lovi." The bell rang and Antonio put his phone back into his pocket and they all got up to go to the next class. When Antonio went to go upstairs, Francis pulled his phone from the pocket and slipped it into his own.

**_Got any other secrets? _**Francis asked, unknowingly Lovino answered.

_hmm... i've attempted suicide twice before..._ That was probably one of Lovino's biggest secrets and now Francis knew.

**_Gotta go! Bye!_** He copied all the messages and edited all of Antonio's texts out of the conversation and then sent them to all of his contacts, and trust me, Antonio had almost everyone in his phone. So all over his classroom, people were checking their phones and laughing.

In Lovino's class, people were snickering and looking back at him. He was confused. Until he got a text from his brother.

_Fratello? I just got a text message from Antonio. Did you really try to kill yourself? _There was another text from Antonio. It had all of the messages he had ever sent him, and the top said From Lovino. Thankfully class was over.

"Lovino!" Matthew ran through the hallway and caught him.

"W-what!" He snapped, tears falling down his face.

"Come here!" The canadian pulled him to the bathroom where Roderich was as well. He got up and awkwardly hugged him.

"You can cry." Matthew said. Lovino tried to remain strong but ended up breaking down in tears. "Lovino, it's ok." Never having any real friends, the italian was very uncomfortable.

"It will all be fine. We'll get back at Antonio for you." Roderich said. But how?

**HOLY CRAP! I FINISHED A CHAPTER! AH LIKE A WEEK LATER BUT I FINISHED! but now i have to get back to my bio stuff.. depressing man. Everyone has people to work with and are getting it finished and im just like...alone... IM TOO STUPID FOR THIS!**


End file.
